


Kwami Party

by SprinqRollz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drunk Kwamis, F/F, F/M, Fusion, Gay Male Character, Headcanon, Kwami Shenanigans, Lesbian Character, M/M, One Shot, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprinqRollz/pseuds/SprinqRollz
Summary: // Tikki is throwing a party! Who will come? // MLB fanfic // Plikki, Duuroo, Pollixx, Sass x Longg // Fusion? // Headcanons // Beautiful. // Word Count: 1,398 // Character count: 7,832 // Character count (excluding spaces): 6,506 // One-Shot //
Relationships: Duusu/Nooroo (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Pollen/Trixx (Miraculous Ladybug), Sass/Longg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Kwami Party

Tikki sighed. Marinette was taking a long time to fall asleep. Too long. The mental clock in her head told her it was already 10:00 PM. Tikki let out another sigh.

“Tikki?”

“Yes, Marinette?” Tikki asked, smiling.

“I.. I can’t sleep… can… can you sing me a song?” Tikki gasped slightly. Singing? She hadn’t done that for… a long time. “Marinette, I-”

“Please, Tikki?”

“Ahh, fine, Marinette,” Tikki said, giving in. She closed her eyes and began to sing:

_ If you'll be my star _

_ I'll be your sky _

_ You can hide underneath me and come out at night _

_ When I turn jet black and you show off your light _

_ I live to let you shine _

_ I live to let you shine _

_ But you can skyrocket away from me _

_ And never come back if you find another galaxy _

_ Far from here with more room to fly _

_ Just leave me your stardust to remember you by _

_ If you'll be my boat _

_ I'll be your sea _

_ A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity _

_ Ebbing and flowing _

_ And pushed by a breeze _

_ I live to make you free _

_ I live to make you free _

_ But you can set sail to the west if you want to _

_ And pass the horizon _

_ 'Till I can't even see you _

_ Far from here _

_ Where the beaches are wide _

_ Just leave me your wake to remember you by _

_ If you'll be my star _

_ I'll be your sky _

_ You can hide underneath me and come out at night  _

_ When I turn jet black and you show off your light _

_ I live to let you shine _

_ I live to let you shine _

_ But you can skyrocket away from me _

_ And never come back if you find another galaxy _

_ Far from here with more room to fly _

_ Just leave me your stardust to remember you by _

_ Stardust… to remember you by... _

Tikki opened her eyes. The gentle snores of Marinette told the little Kwami that her owner was asleep at last. Tikki smiled and headed into the Miracle Box. The party was on.

* * *

Wayzz had brought in party supplies at 11:00 PM. While waiting, Tikki had talked to all her fellow Kwamis until then. Plagg still hadn’t appeared yet. 

_ Tikki… _

Of course. Plagg was trying to communicate with her. Typical. Rolling her eyes, she sent back the mental message of  _ yes?  _ and waited for Plagg’s reply. Kwamis could message each other, much like a human can with a phone, only it’s slightly different.

_ I’m coming. Kitten didn’t fall asleep for a while so I kept him company. _

That made sense. Tikki sent back another message and then went back to talking to her fellow Kwamis. The party would be the best ever thrown!

Tikki felt another Kwamis presence enter her mind.  _ This is Nooroo. I’m coming.  _ A great smile took over Tikki’s face.  _ So is Duusuu, _ Nooroo sent. Tikki felt the emotion Kwamis mind touch hers and then withdraw.  _ Good,  _ Tikki said. She waited for Plagg to come, talking to Trixx. And suddenly she felt his mind blast into hers. Her opposite barreled into her and pushed her onto the floor. The destruction Kwami was smiling like crazy. He looked extremely happy to see her. And suddenly Nooroo and Duusu flew in as well. It was already midnight by that time.

* * *

The party was on. Tikki blasted the music. The song that was playing was a well-known one: Elle Me Dit. Tikki began to dance. She knew this song only because of Marinette. The music blared, and party lights lit up the entire inside of the Miracle Box. 

“Sugarcube?” A familiar voice asked. Tikki turned around. “Yes, cheeseboy?” She teased, smiling. And then her smile fell and she blushed. Plagg was holding a rose and holding out one of his paws, blushing as well. “May I have this dance?” Plagg asked, giving Tikki the rose. She took his paw, and the rose. “Of course,” she whispered, pressing her forehead to his. The other Kwami blushed harder and smiled. They headed out onto the dance floor, paw in paw the entire time. When the music changed to a different song they danced to the beat of it, still paw in paw. When the music changed again, Plagg leaned in closer to his opposite… and they kissed. Their lips met with each other, and Tikki let out a small “mnh…” as they began to kiss more aggressively. And suddenly... 

Both of the Kwamis were enveloped in a bright white light, and every Kwami had to avert their gaze. When the light subsided, a very tall Kwami stood in Tikki and Plagg’s place. 

* * *

Plikki opened their eyes slowly, unsure of what they would see. All of the Kwamis were staring at them. “Uhh.. what are you guys looking at?” 

“Y-you….” stammered Trixx, pointing at Plikki, shock clear on her face. “Wh-wha….???”

“Oh, this?” asked Plikki, waving a paw. “Every Kwami can fuse!” 

This led to utter chaos among the Kwamis, with them all running around and trying to fuse with each other. 

Most of them failed, but a couple managed to figure it out and soon Pollix and Duuroo were standing next to Plikki. 

Duuroo looked at the other two Kwami fusions, then looked away, their delicate wings flapping ever so slightly. “So…” they began, raising up a paw, and looking around. “This is… new…” Pollixx looked slightly shocked; her eyes were wide and her ears were down. “I agree,” she said, gulping slightly.

Plikki began to fly around, to calm everykwami down. “Alright, alright!” they called, floating up extremely high. “EVERYONE, SETTLE DOWN!!!” Plikki screeched, their voice carrying through the entire Miracle Box. Immediately, they defused, and everyone calmed down.

“Plagg has a gift for us,” Tikki said, turning to her (now) boyfriend. He nodded and pulled a camera out from behind him. The Kwamis oohed and ahhed at it, and Plagg raised a paw. “Woah, everyone, it’s just a camera!” 

However, what he didn’t know is that most of the Kwamis had never even  _ seen _ a camera before. “So, this is a camera,” Plagg began, “a specially crafted camera that can take pictures- and videos- of Kwamis! Who’s first?” he asked, and soon the camera was passed around.

* * *

The camera was passed around amongst the Kwamis, and everyone got a solo picture and a couple picture. Duusu was acting more different than ever; she was zooming around like crazy and was unable to focus on anything. 

“Duusu!” Nooroo finally snapped, one eye twitching. “I’m so over this! Come here!”

So Duusu headed Nooroo’s way, jumping at him excitedly. “Nooroo, Nooroo!” she sang, her eyes wide.

“Duusu, you’re drunk.” Nooroo said simply, flapping his wings slightly.

“Druuunk? Wuzzat?” Duusu asked, tilting her head. “Iiiii’m not druunk~”

“Okay, Duusu,” said Nooroo sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Let’s- mmff!!” His sentence was cut off as Duusu began kissing him passionately, eyes closed. Nooroo soon closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.

* * *

Soon, everyone in the party was extremely drunk. “Heyyy, kitty-cat~” cooed Tikki, floating over to Plagg and smiling slightly maniacally at him.

“Beetle,” he purred, nodding his head slightly. “Dance?” He suddenly asked, and Tikki nodded a little too eagerly.

For the second time that night, the two danced with each other, but this time slightly innappropriately. 

* * *

Tikki’s mental clock told her that it was already 6:30 AM. It was time to go. The alcohol, luckily, was wearing off by now. She helped everyone clean up, including Plagg.

“Love you, babe,” Tikki muttered as she kissed her opposite on the cheek.

“Love you, too,” he whispered, kissing her back. They flew off and exited the Miracle Box, first Plagg and then Tikki.

* * *

“Where were you?”

Tikki gasped and turned around. “M-Marinette, I-”

“Tikki.  _ Where. Were. You? _ ” Marinette asked sternly, putting her hands on her hips.

“Um, erm, at- in… ummmmm….” Tikki stammered, looking around wildly.

“ _ Why  _ were you in the Miracle Box?”

“Erm, I, um, it was, um…. Ummm… Trixx’s 6000th cycle….???” Tikki lied, scratching the back of her neck slightly.

“You know for a fact that it sure as hell was  _ not _ , Tikki.”

“But, Marinette-”

“Go to bed, Tikki.”

Tikki found that she could not disobey, so she lay down next to Marinette’s head and slowly fell asleep. Marinette glared at her Kwami, but then smiled and her gaze softened. “Goodnight, Tikki,” whispered Marinette, laying back down.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard to make this! Worked on it every day for, like, one or two months. I only just came up with the idea that Kwamis can get drunk so.... yayyyy!!


End file.
